historipediaofficialwikiaorg-20200216-history
Madison K. Harris
|birth_place = London, England |height = |weight = 167 lb (76 kg) |nationality = British (birth) American (currently) |nickname = Pretty Girl |class = Light 125cc 125cc 250cc |debutyear = 2008 |debutclass = Light 125cc |pastteams = - |achievements = - |statlabel1 = Amateur record |statvalue1 = |statlabel2 = Amateur points |statvalue2 = 21 |statlabel3 = Pro record |statvalue3 = |statlabel4 = Wins by GP |statvalue4 = 37 |statlabel5 = Speed percentage |statvalue5 = 96.7 |statlabel6 = Fastest laps |statvalue6 = 101 |statlabel7 = Win percentage |statvalue7 = |statlabel8 = Success wins |statvalue8 = 99.5 |currentteam = d |spouse = Danny W. Tucker (2010-present) |years = 2007–present |teams = Falcon Motorsports KTM Husqvarna Kawasaki Honda Yamaha |races = |classes = FIM Motocross Junior World Championship Women's Motocross Championship FIM Women's Motocross World Championship |total = 45 |wins = 45 |GP = 37 |losses = 0 |draws = 0 |no contests = 0 }}Madison Kenny Harris (born October 4, 1998) was English-born American professional motocross racer, racing since 2007. She completed four events in 2010 (1), 2012 (2), and 2014 (1). She was currently undefeated with 44 wins with no losses, alongside with her boyfriend also retired undefeated pro racer Danny W. Ford. She was born with an entire family are gay and lesbians family to her mothers, Elisabeth and Melissa Jefferson. Madison started riding dirt bikes at 12 years of age. In 2008, only 13 years of age, she entered into her first race finishing an impressive 3rd place. She was the only little girl competing. After that first race, Ellison began a winning streak that lasted her whole first year of racing career. During her motocross career, Jefferson was one of the most female motocross riders including Ashley Fiolek. She finished third in the 2012 FIM Woman's Motocross Championship in New Jersey. Early life Amateur motocross career Professional motocross career Early career 2008 2009 2010 2011 2012 2013 2014 2015 2016 2017 Personal life Professional motocross record } | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |42 | Win |42–0 |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |41 | Win |41–0 |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |40 | Win |40–0 |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |39 | Win |39–0 |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |38 | Win |38–0 |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |37 | Win |37–0 |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |36 | Win |36–0 |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |35 | Win |35–0 |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |34 | Win |34–0 |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |33 | Win |33–0 |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |32 | Win |32–0 |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |31 | Win |31–0 |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |30 | Win |30–0 |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |29 | Win |29–0 |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |28 | Win |28–0 |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |27 | Win |27–0 |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |26 | Win |26–0 |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |25 | Win |25–0 |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |24 | Win |24–0 |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |23 | Win |23–0 |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |22 | Win |22–0 |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |21 | Win |21–0 |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |20 | Win |20–0 |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |19 | Win |19–0 |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |18 | Win |18–0 |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |17 | Win |17–0 |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |16 | Win |16–0 |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |15 | Win |15–0 |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |14 | Win |14–0 |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |13 | Win |13–0 |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |12 | Win |12–0 |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |11 | Win |11–0 |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |10 | Win |10–0 |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |9 | Win |9–0 |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |8 | Win |8–0 |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |7 | Win |7–0 |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |6 | Win |6–0 |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |5 | Win |5–0 |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |4 | Win |4–0 |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |3 | Win |3–0 |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |2 | Win |2–0 |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |1 | Win |1–0 |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |} Legacy Highlights References External links